The present invention relates to a fixing device, and relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine or an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) having the fixing device.
A fixing device is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine or an MFP. The fixing device includes a fixing roller and a pressure roller paired with each other to form a nip portion. A heat source such as a halogen lamp is provided in the fixing roller. A recording sheet with an unfixed toner image is conveyed through the nip portion between the fixing roller and the pressure roller, and the unfixed toner is thermally fixed to the recording sheet by application of heat and pressure. Such a fixing device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-58319 (see FIG. 1).
In the conventional fixing device, a fixing failure may occur. Therefore, enhancement of fixing property is desired.